The present invention relates to bearing assemblies, more particularly to a bearing assembly with a magnetic encoder.
In order to detect the relative speed of rotation between the rotating race and the stationary race of a bearing assembly, detecting devices are conventionally used comprising a magnetic encoder mounted on a rotating bearing race and a sensor that is fitted on a stationary part at a location facing the encoder at a preset distance. Electric signals generated by the sensor due to the rotation of the encoder are transmitted to a processing unit, which provides information on the rotation (rotational speed, angular position, etc.) of the rotating member. With hub-bearing units, the processing unit mounted on board of the vehicle provides information on the rotation of the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,050 discloses a cover of non-ferromagnetic material mounted on the outer, stationary bearing race to protect the encoder and seal the bearing from the axially inner side (or inboard side). The encoder is associated with a sealing device that limits the radial size of the encoder.